mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Jarrington, D.C.
Jarrington D.C., formally the District of Cuburkia and commonly referred to as The Home of the Burke or just simply known as 'D.C. '''is the capital city of the United States of Jarrad. It is situated at the Atlantic Ocean, in eastern USJ, at the heart of the District. As of October 2012, within in within its administrative limits (the 10 districts which compromise of 40 suburbs), which have rapidly grown from the 1980's on wards, has an estimated population of 4,054,441 and a metropolitan area of 11,947,850 and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in the United States of Jarrad. Jarrington, D.C. has been one of the largest cities in 1900 (at the time had a population of 800,000). Jarrington, D.C. is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centers, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. It hosts the headquarters of many Jarradian and national wide organisations such as the Jarradian International Commerce and Finance, Jarradian Investment Fund, Jarradian Defence Agency and the Jarradian Bureau of Investigation. Jarrington, D.C. is considered as one of the safest, greenest and most livable cities in the United States of Jarrad, and even the world. It is also one of the most expensive cities. Jarrington, D.C. and its metropolitan area combined, with an estimated 7,304 trillion Jarradian Dollars in 2010, produce more than a quarter of the gross domestic product of the United States of Jarrad. According to 2008 estimates, the Jarrington agglomeration is USJ's biggest or second biggest city economy and the sixth largest in the world. The Jarrington region is the first in the USJ in terms of research and development capability and expenditure and through its 26 universities and 120 grandes écoles has the highest concentration of higher education students in the Jarradian Union. With about 53 million tourists annually in the city and its surrounding suburbs, Jarrington, D.C. is the most visited city in the world. The city and district contain 5,900 historical monuments and 27 UNESCO World Heritage Sites. Etymology The name Jarrington, D.C. derives from that of the first settlers to come across the United States of Jarrad. The first president of the USJ settled in the capital in 1785, thus being established originally as "Greater Saxony". After his death they renamed it to Jarrington, D.C. to honor the first leader of the new established state. Earlier before its establishment it was home to many historic tribes which lived in the present area of the city. It was known as "La Tianamen". Jarrington, D.C. has many nicknames, but its most famous is "La Sasico of Lavenie" ("The City of Power"), a name it owes first to its fame as a centre of education and ideas during the Age of Enlightenment, and later to its early adoption of street lighting. Since the mid-19th century, Jarrington, D.C. was still referred as Greater Saxony. During the Nazi regimes in the USJ it was greatly referred as "Leader Headquarters" or "The Hidden Father of The Nation". Those living in Jarrington, D.C. are known as "Jarringtonians", which is the same reference for the residents living in the state of Jarrington. To make things less confusing, the USJ Census Bureau often cites them as "Saxons". History Origins The earliest archaeological signs of permanent settlements in the Jarrington, D.C. area date from around 4200 BC. The La Tianamen, inhabited much of the east and southern USJ from around 250 BC. It was left untouched and ruled by the La Tianamen for centuries. By this time there were a number of small settlements separated in the area, and many areas out of the actual city. The population and growth was quite rare, with no little of over 2,000 people until the near 1800's. By then it was just a simple row of homes, stores and other facilities. This included the Official Residence and Johns Congress. The collapse of the La Tianamen was a near risk, though it was left untouched. The concern of larger populations (such as modern Burxas) was deemed to make the La Tianamen collapse. This all fell when the first settlers came and was renamed Greater Saxony. La Tianamen Era in later years The La Tianamen settlement (naming the town and the present district after themselves) was under control by Burxan leaders after they peacefully made agreements without fight. With the undeclared country, the Burxans established it as the "central city" (reference as capital city), which was seen in 496. The 8th century lead back to the city of 50,000 people, Bourkstanimus (now modern day Bourkston), as the central city. This was because of various invasions by Vikings due to La Tianamen's location. Repeated invasions forced La Tianamen's people to build a fortress at La Synstosmo Die Loca. Viking invasions continued until the year 869 when Burxan infantry driven them out of the whole region permanently. The town from then had grown to 10,000 and easily climbed to 20,000 after the results after large migrations from present states found the area a much peaceful town. Middle Ages to 19th Century Jarrington, D.C.'s population was around 35,000, though it was about to experience the largest decline any city in the USJ had ever experienced. It hit the city in 1348. The Black Death caused heavy losses, with at its peak killed 200 people a day. During the 16th and 17th century, the city of Jarrington showed the total loss off 34,500 people. As mentioned in USJ Census books it was the largest declined the modern bordered nation had ever experienced. It took a few more centuries for the peak in 1348 to climb higher until the 1800's came along. The La Tianamen were still remained positioned in the area, though the decline was shown when the city lost 98% of the population. The Burxans fled after the city only had 500 people. The growth was then slow, only hitting 1,000 people in 1576. It declined back to 750 after a few conflicts that occurred over the upcoming decades. It was still the seat of the monarchy of the La Tianamen. In 1650, the city was under siege by British royalty. During the time some of the royal family settled in the small town, though the people forced them out. In 1769, the USJ was a settled state and finally declared its independence, with Burke York City as its current capital. It was until 1785, the city was later dissolved from the La Tianamen and was chosen to be the capital city of the United States of Jarrad, later named Greater Saxony. 19th century Jarrington, D.C. was announced as the capital of the city in the USJ, and which later led to the rapid growth of the population. Though it lead in the early 1800's of the burning of Jarrington, D.C. which nearly destroyed many of the present day government buildings and monuments which influence the city. Plans of the city layout were recommended, and was followed by the government approved layout of the city in 1819. Throughout these events, the population from 1810 - 1820 showed that it finally climbed higher than the historical figure in 1348, which showed 51,374 people in the 1820 census. The greatest development in the nations capital began with the Industrial Revolution creation of a network of railways that brought an unprecedented flow of migrants to the capital from the 1840's. The city's largest transformation came with the 1852 Jarradian Confederation which resulted of many, narrow medieval looking streets throughout the whole city, as well as this influencing many others, which the most common spot of this mark in Burkidelphia, which has a larger population of Jarrington, D.C. The cities closely resemble many great historical areas in the world, such as Paris. The Jarradian Confederation ended in the Civil War against the Southern Confederate States. The USJ Empire was established in 1868, and the city had the highest growth rate in the country (326,230 people in the 1870 census). Slow growth bloomed over the city much earlier due to the mass executions throughout the country, mainly because of racist government officials. The USJ's late 19th-century Universal Expositions made Jarrington, D.C. an increasingly important centre of technology, trade, and tourism. Its most famous were the 1884 capital exposition, showing the new buildings constructed which made them the worlds famous places. Particular the Jarrington Monument, which stood as the worlds tallest building until 1930. The exposition attracted a large increase, and by 1900 it had 827,340 people, though declined back to 796,000 due to the great earthquake. 20th century During World War I, Jarrington, D.C. was one of the few cities that were completely undamaged, and was spared by the defeat of the USJ Empire in 1918 by Allied forces. It was the scene where many Jarradians were furious with the progression by the country, and riots. Though in the inter-war period, the city flourished straight after the Jarradian Republic was established. Jarrington, D.C. was famed for its cultural and artistic communities and its nightlife. It was also the most popular spot for the National Socialist Johns Workers Party. In 1933, Johns Party Leader Ben Jones came to power. Nazi rule destroyed business from people who were "different" to Jarradian standard. The Jewish community was hit hardest, and lead the exile of 80,000 Jews in Jarrington, D.C. Death camps were built in large states, and one in the capital, though it was situated at the Burkaware state border. During World War II, large scale bombings devastated the capital, and the city claimed before its loss it had over one million people. Among the hundreds of thousands, at least 200,000 were civilians. After the end, the capital was occupied until 1949, and received large amount of immigrants afterwards. The Jarrington Monument was completely destroyed after the bombings, and the USJ Capitol Building was damaged severely, but survived. The reconstruction of Jarrington, D.C. introduced the newly repaired capitol building, which is today one of the most iconic buildings in the world. The Jarrington Monument was never rebuilt, but instead was transformed into the present day of the USJ War Memorial. After the post-war era, the city experienced small growth or negative growth through the upcoming years. By then the area only had three districts, which one had a large enough of negative growth it made the city decline, though after 1960 it began to show large increases. With higher growth, the government made a plan for expansion and lead to the creation of the "D.C. Business District". A comprehensive express subway network, the RER, was built to complement the Métro and serve the distant suburbs, while a network of freeways was developed in the suburbs, centered on the "Avenue of the Workers" expressway encircling the city. Since the 1970's, many inner suburbs of Jarrington, D.C. (especially the northern and eastern ones) have experienced extremely high growth, and the once-thriving areas in the central part have gradually become ghettos for immigrants and experienced significant unemployment. At the same time, the city of Jarrington, D.C. (within its Avenue of the Workers expressway) and the western and southern suburbs have successfully shifted their economic base from traditional manufacturing to high-value-added services and high-tech manufacturing, generating great wealth for their residents whose per capita income is among the highest in the USJ and the world. The resulting widening social gap between these two areas has led to periodic unrest since the mid-1980's, such as the 2005 riots which were concentrated for the most part in the northeastern suburbs. 21st century A massive urban renewal project, the International D.C. (''Greater Jarrington) has been launched by the USJ government in 2006 by Jarradian president Uncle Morty. It consists of various economic, cultural, housing, transport and environmental projects to reach a better integration of the territories and revitalize the metropolitan economy. The most notable project in this is the creation of the new metro subway, stretching from Jarrington, D.C. and into its city centres, and to other cities ranging to Burkaware, South Burkilina, Jarradian Lands, Burke York and Burginia. Another plan is for the expansion of the capital, of which the approved "D.C. Paradise" is to be constructed. Construction has commenced as of January 2011. Nevertheless, the Jarrington, D.C. metropolitan area is still divided into numerous territorial collectivism and their fusion into a more integrated metropolis government, although sometimes discussed is not on the agenda. In an effort boost the global economic image of metropolitan Jarrington, at least 30 skyscrapers have been approved to be constructed into Jarrington's business district. This has sprung up due to the fact of the restrictions of height in Jarrington, D.C., which leads to the construction of the Triumph Tower (which measures at 480.8 metres). Geography Jarrington, D.C. is located in the eastern United States of Jarrad, which is next to the Atlantic Ocean. The beaches of the area are much more modern, and the central is the oldest part. Overall the city is relatively flat, and the lowest point is 32 m (104 ft) above sea level. Most of the higher areas is west of the capital city, where most mountains tend to be over 150 m (492 ft). If adding the entire district, Jarrington, D.C. is considered a large city by area, with 3,881 km2 (1,498.5 sq mi) in area, which gives it much more room to expand in its borders. The city limits give itself 542.8 km2 (210 sq mi) in area. The total area has remained largely unchanged since 1850. Before 1850 it was the equal size of Paris which has 105.39 km2 (41 sq mi) in area in 1830 Climate Jarrington, D.C. has the typical Western European and African oceanic climate which is affected by the North Atlantic Current. Over a year, Jarrington, D.C.'s climate can be described as mild and moderately wet. Summer days are usually warm and pleasant with average temperatures hovering between 18 and 28 °C, which also shows a fair amount of sunshine. However there are some days where the temperature can rise to 35 °C (95 °F). During the early 2000's, when it was the summer time, the district and numerous states surrounding were affected by the heat wave of 2001 where temperatures exceeded 30 °C (86 °F) for weeks, and normally surged over 40 °C (104 °F). Some days during these surges, especially at night did cool down slightly. More recently, the average temperature for July 2011 was 21.5 °C, with an average minimum temperature of 10.5 °C and an average maximum temperature of 26.5 °C. Spring and autumn, on average, have moderately warm nights and cold and warm nights, but these trends change fairly every year. All of these trends mainly happen in the middle of the seasons. In winter, sunshine is rare and scarce; days are cold throughout the whole season, which the average winter temperature is at least 6 °C (43 °F). Light night frosts are however quite common, and are also common during the early mornings, but the temperature will dip below -5 °C (23 °F) for a few trended days of the year. Snowfall is somewhat common in Jarrington, though it has not recorded many snowfalls in the recent years since the 21st century. Recently in 2009, 2010 and 2011, intense cold waves have reintroduced the snowfall which the city has not seen, which brought 20 cm (8.0 inch) snowfalls. The lowest temperatures which did not beat the record lows where in December. Temperatures plummeted down to -14.6 °C (5.7 °F) and in some cases to -23.9 °C (-11.0 °F) in some Jarrington, D.C. suburbs. Rain falls throughout the year, and although Jarrington, D.C. is not a very rainy city, it is known for heavy sudden showers. Average annual precipitation is 652 mm (25.7 in) with light rainfall fairly distributed throughout the year. The highest recorded temperature was 44.2 °C (111.6 °F) in 16 July 1932 and the lowest is a -27.4 °C (-17.3 °F) on 21 December 1986. Cityscape Architecture Much of the city of Jarrington, D.C. is the result of of modern architecture (which has bloomed since the 1970's). Older districts which compromise a huge part in land total are 19th century neoclassical buildings. Avenues and streets were filled up with buildings which stood 4-6 storeys tall. All of this compromises the central and southern districts. Building codes had been restricted to high levels until the communist ruling in 1946. The government had planned a rebuilt and much larger central business district, which many neoclassical and other buildings stood. Since the building of the district, the codes had been lifted today, though it is difficult to build taller buildings in the central and southern districts. Many of Jarrington, D.C.'s important institutions are based on modern architecture. The business district; Jarradian Bureau of Investigation Headquarters; research laboratories (the most notorious is the Jarradian Medical Research Lab); the National Stadium for the People and many other landmarks. Districts and historical centres Proposed Districts and suburbs in 2011, the government had been concerned for the population growth and the total size of Jarrington, D.C. They later proposed four new districts containing 16 new suburbs. Since then, construction has started on the 11th and 12th district, which estimated to be complete in 2014. The 13th and 14th will be going under construction in 2013 and be completed in 2015. The government has planned that Jarrington, D.C. will be extended by 210.0 kilometres squared with a total population of 744,888 people. In 2012, there is around 37,217 people living in the proposed areas. City of Jarrington, D.C. *Suburb of Simeonescu (located in the 8th district), is a district of great historical significance, for not just Jarrington, D.C. but also the entire nation of the U.S.J. It is the site of political demonstrations in modern society. *Centralisto Comittsicasc Building (Central Committee Building, located in the 8th district), is one of the most important landmarks in Jarrington, D.C. The building has been the host for many annual meetings. It was also one of the two main sites of the 1992 Jarradian Revolution. *The Jarrington Green (located in the 7th district), is an historical garden, proven to be the oldest in the United States of Jarrad. This is one of the first landmark sites to be marked in the city. *The World Bank (located in the 6th district) is the current bank of Jarrington, D.C. and is nicknamed the "Bank of the United States of Jarrad". The first World Bank was destroyed by a fire in 1979 and was then put on the business plan which was constructed shortly after. *The Jarrington, D.C. Market Place (located in the 7th district), is an historical centre and is known as the finest piece of neoclassical architecture. It serves as the major shopping centre for the city. *Jarradian Bureau of Investigation (located in the 8th district), is the headquarters of the JBI, a federal agency. *Costa Mosmos (located in the 5th district), is a number of centres that serves as a great importance of Jarrington, D.C.'s city nightlife and society. *Avenue La' Mussolini (located in the 6th district) is the location of the La' Mussolini Opera House. It is also the location of office buildings and department stores. *The Crasmisiano hes-livsca (The Greater High-life, located in the 8th district) is a cultural centre known for its lively atmosphere and many bistros. Various higher-education establishments, such as the Mortimer Mussolini School of Medical Research, the Military College, and the Jarradian National University, make it a major educational centre in Jarrington, D.C. *The U.S.J. Capitol Building (located in the 8th district) is the parliament of the Jarradian government. It is the worlds largest parliament building, even surpassing the Romanian Parliament Building. In the Central Business District *The Central Business District is the economic hub and the most important centre in Jarrington, D.C. It is among the largest business centres in the world, but far smaller than Burke York City and Los Burkeles. The Central Business District consists of many skyscrapers and high-rises. This act was initiated by the Nortimer Smoker government during communist ruling. The district hosts 5,700,000 m2 (61,351,289 sq ft) of offices, making it one of the biggest business districts in the United States of Jarrad, even larger than Burcago (which has 13 million inhabitants). Headquarters for the largest companies are located in the district. *The League of Sports is an area which consists of skyscrapers which associate with any sporting events and organisations. It hosts the Jarrington, D.C. National Stadium, and it also hosts major movie studios. *The Jarradian Television Network Broadcasting Group is a national organisation which is the key host of all media in the United States of Jarrad. Major networks such as U.S.J Point 48 and J.S.C (Jarradian Sports Channel), U.S.J. Point 2 and Gold+. It also hosts several telecommunication IT companies such as Jarradia-Cable and Jarradian Microsoft. Monuments and landmarks Three of the most famous Jarringtonian landmarks are the Jarradian Centre of Military in the 8th district, 19th century Royal Palace during the USJ Empire ruling, and the early 20th century USJ Capitol Building. The USJ Capitol Building was built in 1906 and completed in 1908. It replaced the Committee Building as the seat of parliament. The Capitol Building was heavily damaged in the aftermath of World War II. It was restored short after and is one of the most known symbols of Jarrington, D.C. and the United States of Jarrad. Monuments and landmarks tend to be clumped into an area. Most of them are in the Central Business District and the 8th district (where most federal buildings and headquarters are located). The Jarrington, D.C. planning of federal landmarks is similar to Washington, D.C. For example, the Capitol Building is situated at where the US Capitol is. The Washington Monument is replaced with the USJ War Memorial. After the Memorial stands the City Hall. The Official Residence houses the Jarradian president. It was once a former prison for inmates before Jarrington, D.C. became the capital city. It is a complete replica of the "Official Residence" in Burkington, Burkifornia. Burkington was the capital city before Jarrington, D.C., making it an important city in Jarradian history. Jarrington, D.C. has a number of famous cathedrals and churches. The St. George Orthodox is one of the most oldest landmarks in Jarrington, D.C. The St. Jarrad's Cathedral is also another important landmark in Jarrington, D.C. Parks and gardens Jarrington, D.C. is a very green city which have numerous amount of parks. The Jarrington Green is the oldest garden in the city, and is actually the oldest in the United States of Jarrad. This is situated near the Central Business District. The Salzburg Garden was a private garden belonging to the first president of the United States of Jarrad. Another private garden is owned by an unknown man of cannabis plants which spikes controversy from other countries. A few of other Jarrington, D.C.'s large gardens are influenced by the Jarradian Confederation and the Jarradian Realm (USJ Empire). They were named after German cities due to close ties of Germany in the 1870's. This includes the Nuremberg Gardens, the Hamburg Gardens and the Bavarian Gardens. National parks The City of Jarrington, D.C. itself only compromises 542.8 km2 of land, of its 3,881 km2 size. This is a problem for the city, because of the extremely high density. Jarrington, D.C. is the only region with the highest amount of land in national parks. 86.1% of the total land in Jarrington, D.C. is made up of three national parks: Water and sanitation Jarrington, D.C. has always had a river without any modifications originally from people. It was the river which was the main water source for people as well. It was the main source of explorers to enter Jarrington, D.C. via boat, considering it connected to the sea. The city back in the 1800's had always been polluted due to the heavy industrialization, but it seemed the river had never been affected too much. In 1860, the city planning had greatly focused on the river. It was whether or not to get rid of it completely. The government made a verdict which kept and renamed it to the Jarringtonian River. It was modified by construction greatly. It has now become the Jarringtonian Canal and serves greatly for small boats and ships passing on. Much of Jarrington, D.C. underground is based around passageways dedicated to the evacuation of Jarrington's liquid wastes. Most of these date back in the 19th century, during the major construction boom in the city. One of the main goals was to have a healthy sanitation system in the capital. Maintained by a round-the-clock service since their construction, hardly any areas of sewer lines needed repairing or renovating. Nortimer's government in 1985 had introduced nation wide that feces from pets that are left on the ground will be charged 10,000 Jarradian dollars and be put into prison. This was lifted after 1992, though people can be fined for living pet feces on the ground for 1,000 Jarradian dollars. The air pollution in Jarrington, D.C. has declined rapidly since the results in 2000. It is the lowest in the entire country. Burtroit, Burkigan has the highest amount of pollution. Cemeteries Jarrington, D.C. is known for its cemeteries. They have always been a large factor even before the city had been established. But with the population booms in the 1800's, the cemeteries were filled up to the maximum of their capacity and in some cases they had to bury more than one person in a single grave. Cemeteries which held these are now no longer used and not checked on. These areas have been hot spots for criminal activity. There were 68 cemeteries open by 1900. New cemeteries were created in the mid to late 20th century, with the city hitting 2.4 million people in 1990. They had opened hundreds of cemeteries by then. Culture The most well known opera house in Jarrington, D.C. is the House of Opera and Culture, built in the 1849. Another opera house is the National Opera House, built in 1995. They are the two well most known opera houses in Jarrington, D.C. and mostly recognized in the country. Other opera houses include the La Mussolini Théâtre which is also well known in the city. Theatre in Jarrington, D.C. has always made great importance and symbolism in the city's culture. This has been a trend since the early to mid 1800's, and is still important today. Many Jarradian actors and other great stars have appeared or have started their careers in the opera houses. Other theatres in Jarrington, D.C. include La Nito, Théâtre La Fresnolischevski and the Théâtre La Districtca. There has been a noticeable change of construction of concert halls. Many famous Jarradian actors such as George Bassers, Francais Lanescu and Marie Chevskoliski have started their careers in these theatres. The Petersburg Concert Hall is a famous theatre which has been changed and renovated much, making it look modern, though built in 1865. The Yellow Sun is one of the few clubs which hold classical music and a lot of jazz. Large scale rock concert halls include the Jarradian Rockers Hall and the Jarrington La Zenith. The city has been a great ideal area for many festivals, which helps to nickname the city the Capital of Culture. A festival is held in Jarrington, D.C. which is called the Independence Day Concert, on 29 August. Jarringtonians tend to share the same movie-going trends that Paris and Hollywood contain. Despite being the seat of government, it is cited to be the Jarradian Hollywood. Jarradian cinema is among the most known in the world, with many of the highest grossed movies being produced in the city. Hundreds of films have been made here. The trend of the city producing movies had started in the 1920's-1930's, with King Kong being the most influential movie which encouraged Jarradian directors during the time to start producing them. European and Asian films are also widely shown and appreciated in the city. Many of Jarrington's concert/dance halls had been constructed in the 1930's when the "Jarradian Dream" had sprawled up in the 1920's. This is especially when media had become popular worldwide. However, many were destroyed during and after World War II. The largest cinema in Jarrington, D.C. is the Globe Theatre with 4,500 seats, compared to 2,400 seats for the average theatre. Film production was restricted during Communist times until 1992, when many movies had emerged straight after the collapse of Communist Jarradia. Jarrington, D.C. is a popular place for directors and actors starting their careers. Cuisine Jarrington's cuisine has been influenced by many Eastern European cultures (mostly based from Romania). It is one of the main sites for worldwide famous Jarradian cuisine as well. This had been an ongoing trend since the 19th century, with Jarrington, D.C. being a main point of immigration throughout the country. These results have given the capital city a reputation of an ideal spot for great cuisine and cultural diversity. This, just like Paris, had spread worldwide. The flashy hotels as mentioned in the Nazi era had been cherished by the government officials. They had decided to construct many, neo-classical hotels in Jarrington, D.C. with many still standing (even after World War II). Of the most luxurious of these, the Viva La Jarrington had opened its doors near the central business district in 1887, and the Hotel Die Brasser had opened near the USJ Capitol Building in 1904. Tourism Jarrington, D.C. had become a popular tourist attraction in 1800's, most particular in 1884. However, the city had rarely gained any international visitors due to its location. The city had many tourists after World War II when it had spiked up, but it had rarely any during World War II, though it let Axis powered residents to visit. Even after World War II, it gained small amount of visitors, though it increased into the millions when the government allowed tourism into the United States of Jarrad in 1969. Today, Jarrington, receives over 53 million visitors per year (and around 70 in the whole metropolitan area), of which 30 million are foreign visitors. Its monuments and landmarks are among the finest in the world, giving much bigger reputations and a bigger tourism industry in the city. This has encouraged the Jarradian government both city and national to construct new monuments. The most famous museum in the United States of Jarrad and the world, the National Museum of the United States of Jarrad has recorded to get 10 or 14 million visitors annually, being the most visited museum in the world. The most famous monument by far, the USJ Capitol Building, welcomes more than 25 million visitors per year and more than 450 million since its construction. Disneyland Jarrington is a project to be built in the next two years, and it is projected to be one of the most famous attractions in the city (aiming for 17 million visitors). The National Museum of the United States of Jarrad is the world's largest and most famous museum. It is known as the symbol and home of Jarradian culture and history. It contains famous paintings such as the Lonely Tree and the Statue of Confederations (it survived the World War II destruction of the Jarrington Monument, which at the time was the worlds tallest building). Famous artists who had originated from the United States of Jarrad are featured, as well as their famous paintings. Artifacts of historic Jarradian culture has proven the existence of Native Jarradian and their culture. The culture today is pretty much the same like the Native's, which is pretty much one of the few cultures which as been ongoing for thousands of years. The Museum of Culture holds artifacts which originate from Africa, Asia, Europe, Oceania and the Americas. Former famous Jarrington buildings have been transformed into different types of buildings to serve different purposes. Though some other buildings which served as cultural elemets like ballrooms and gardens have been demolished, replaced by larger hotels and night clubs which have become heavily dependent on the tourism industry. Sports Jarrington, D.C.'s most popular sport clubs is the Jarradian football club, the hockey team Jarrington-La Bascot, and many AFL clubs which has been influenced by the Australians. The 125,000-seat League of Sports Stadium was built in 1988 to hold the 1990 FIFA World Cup. Its location is further out of Jarrington, D.C. It is used for football, rugby union and track and field athletics. It hosts annual matches, mainly with teams from the AFL clubs. It also is the main host of the 66 States Championship, which is when all states in the country compete in football matches. In addition to many AFL teams, there has had been a decrease of teams since 1990. Unusual, but at least 6 football teams since 1990 have dissolved due to many problems. But despite this, AFL is still popular among the Jarradian population. Jarrington, D.C. has a wide reputation for hockey teams. The city has the largest ratio of hockey teams, with two of them in the top 20 as the best teams in the country. The Jarrington-La Bascot is one of the most well known. The other team is known as the Hockey Metro 2.0. Both of these teams are based in the central business district. Hockey Metro 2.0 is the first Jarradian team to ever compete in a world championship, back in 1880. Jarrington, D.C. has hosted the 1904 and the 1928 Olympic Games, and was a candidate for the 2004 Olympic Games. It was the host for the 2003 Rugby World Cup. Although the Jarradian Olympic Marathon from the the north states to the east, the final stages always finishes in Jarrington, D.C. The organizers first stated that the event should be "From Jarrington, to Jarrington, D.C.". Tennis is another popular sport which is played in Jarrington, D.C. The Jarradian Open is held every year at the Grand Arena. The FIFA World Cup and the 2003 Rugby World Cup was played at the League of Sports Stadium. Economy With a 2010 GDP of $7.304 trillion (US$10.394 trillion), Jarrington, D.C. and its surroundings has the highest GDPs in the world, making it an engine of the global economy;were it a country, it would rank 3rd in the world, behind the economies of Los Burkeles and Burke York City. Much larger than the Japanese economy and almost as large as the Chinese economy. Jarrington, D.C. and the outer urban areas is an economic powerhouse and activity: While the total metropolitan population accounted only 2.2% of the total population in the United States of Jarrad. Its GDP accounted for 15.6 of the whole Jarradian GDP (46.594 trillion). Activity in the metropolitan area, the economy is much different compared to Jarrington, D.C. individually. Burkidelphia and its outer suburbs (known as Greater Burkidelphia), have a much smaller economy (despite having a higher population) and has not have much higher growth than the capital city (and adding the fact the population declined from 5.8 million in 1993 to 5.4 million in 2010). Recently, the city's economy has looked onto high-value added service industries (finance, IT services, etc.) and high-tech industry and manufacturing (electronics, optics, aerospace, etc.). Jarrington, D.C.'s most intense economic activity can be located through the heart of the city which is known as the Central Business District, or its other names, the 6th district or District La Jarrington. The business district has a total population of 421,315 people in four suburbs. The skyline of the business district can be seen from ships sailing in the outer sea from the United States of Jarrad, due to the fact the skyline is located right near the ocean. The location of the business district has had little consequence, since it is surrounded by highly populated suburbs: Which shows that most works commute from the suburbs and into the main city, but sometimes people may commute to the suburbs to work. While the city's economy is by far dominated by services, it serves as an important economic hub for the United States of Jarrad. Automobile production and electronics have been a major key factor in the city's economy and is becoming a trend to other states. Since the fall of Communism, the economy has far moved on from the heavy industrial zones to much technology advanced activities. Jarrington, D.C. is the first in terms of research and development capability and expenditure and is considered one of the best cities in the world for innovation. It has, in its borders, around 40 of the most largest 500 Jarradian companies in the United States of Jarrad. The 2010 United States of Jarrad Census, of the 10,889.328 people employed in the Jarrington Metropolitan Area 10.2% worked in business services; 15.6% in commerce, 10.4% in manufacturing, 16.4% were in public services and defence; 9.2% in health services; 6.3% in transportation and communications; 9.6% in education, and the remaining 22.3% in many other economic sectors. The tourism industry provides jobs to thousands of people, and plays the most important role in Jarrington, D.C. since its establishment. The unemployment rate is at a low level of 3.5% - 5.8% (5.4% - 7.0% in the Jarrington Metropolitan Area). Health Healthcare and emergency medical services are taken care by the Ministry of Health. Of this, there is a Jarrington Healthcare system to employ over 100,000 people (including practitioners, support personnel, and administrators) in 70 hospitals. It is relatively small for a Jarradian city with 2 million or more people, though it is home to the largest hospital in the country, the Royal Jarrington Hopsital. The life expectancy is one of the highest in the United States of Jarrad. The average male is expected to live for 92.3 years and the average female will live for 95.8 years, which together combines a total of 94.0 years. Sociology With a Gini coefficient of 0.22, Jarrington, D.C. is one of the most equal cities in the United States of Jarrad, with Burkidelphia and Previdence ahead of the city. Most of the entire city is extremely wealthy, especially the business centre. The business centre is now one of the main attractions for new residents to live in, which can be compared to New York's Upper East Side and LA's Beverly Hills or London's Mayfair and Belgravia, to such extent the business district is often cited with high wealth and a culturally diverse society, sharing many different tastes of origins, even if it is where all the business is located at. Modern history, culture and intelligence is now growing around the business district, and is becoming a very influencial district in Jarrington, D.C. The central business district standards of life were also highly influential on educating and employing foreign nationals, especially if they have just arrived (legally) into Jarrington, D.C. The inner suburbs of Jarrington, D.C. show great importance of historic periods during the city. The latest districts were established in 1973, which was when the central business district was put into plan. Today, these districts are still being built to expand the city. Sister cities Notes #The total area of Jarrington, D.C. is 3,881 kilometres squared (1,498.5 square miles). This gives a true density of 1,037.9 people per square kilometres (2,688.2 per squared mile). The city of Jarrington, D.C. only consists of 542.8 kilometres squared (210 squared miles) of the whole district. Category:Jarradian cities Category:Host cities of the Olympic Games Category:Jarrington, D.C. Category:3rd century-BC establishments Category:Capital cities Category:World Heritage Sites in the USJ Category:Capitals of Culture Category:Former Nazi capitals